Fresh 'N Clean
by FoRgEtReGrEt525
Summary: Elphaba is cleaning the dorm room and wants Galinda to change her sheets, but she doesn't want to. Will Elphaba be able to get the lazy blonde to change them? Oneshot, Gelphie friendship. R&R!


**A/N: Not one of my best, but I guess it's cute… well, I'll let YOU be the judge of that. I had this idea for a while, but I just never had time to write it until now. So here you go!**

It was a Saturday morning, and Elphaba Thropp was busy cleaning around the room. Ever since she was little, this would be a routine for her every Saturday morning. She'd get up and immediately start to clean her room, never missing a spot.

However, this wasn't _only _Elphaba's room. She also shared it with her roommate, Galinda Upland.

Galinda was sitting on her bed painting her nails a hot pink, humming to herself as she did so. She would occasionally eye Elphaba as she continued to clean her side of the room, wondering how she had the patience to do something as boring as cleaning.

Galinda shuddered just thinking of it.

After Elphaba had finished dusting her bureau, she began to change the sheets of her bed. Galinda rose a thin eyebrow, watching as the green-skinned woman tucked in the ends of the fresh sheets under the small mattress.

"How long does it take for you to do all this?" Galinda inquired as Elphaba looked up from fixing the sheets.

"About an hour or so," she admitted. Galinda watched Elphaba for a few more seconds before she lost interest and continued on her nails.

A few minutes later, Elphaba finished her bed and was fixing the lone pillow that rested against the headboard. She nodded in approval before standing beside Galinda's bedside with sheets in her hands.

"Okay, your turn."

Galinda looked up from pampering her nails. "What?"

"Change your sheets," Elphaba commanded, thrusting the pink sheets in front of the blonde.

She pouted. "I don't wanna change them."

Elphaba sighed. "Fine, then I'll do it."

"But I'm painting my nails," Galinda defended, holding up her hand to show Elphaba her pink nails.

"That's great, Galinda, but please move so I can change them." Elphaba's temper was rising each second, and Galinda knew it.

And she was finding it quite funny.

Elphaba frowned when Galinda still did not get up. "Galinda _please_. It's really gross when you don't change sheets that are a week old and that you drool all over for ten hours each night."

"I know, and I _will _change them. But I'm nice and comfortable right now and I don't wish to move at the moment. Besides, I think this is driving you crazy, and quite frankly, it's amusing me," Galinda giggled.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "Yes, it is driving me crazy. As a matter if fact, it's annoying me to no end. So please move."

An evil smirk was plastered on Galinda's pink lips. "Nope."

"Please."

"Nah."

Elphaba stuck her nose up in the air. "Fine. Use those grotesque sheets forever for all I care. You might think it's a chore to have good hygiene. Nobody likes a stinky witch, Galinda."

Galinda gasped and placed a hand on her chest. "Elphie, are you saying I'm gross?!"

She crossed her arms in front of her. "When it comes to this, yes."

Galinda gaped. Never in her life has someone ever called her _gross_. It made Galinda have goose bumps just thinking of the word. She quickly stood up and snatched the sheets from Elphaba's hands and began to tear off the old sheets.

Elphaba grinned satisfyingly. "It worked."

"What did?" Galinda growled as she began tucking in the freshly smelling sheets.

"My plan," Elphaba said. "I knew you couldn't handle being called something other than _perfect, _especially if it be gross, then I knew sooner or later you'd come around."

Galinda stopped making her bed to look at her roommate. "You tricked me!"

"Yes, I did," Elphaba said proudly. "And it was quite easy too."

She pouted and flopped on her now clean bed. "Well, whatever. And I will have you know that _I'm _not the only one who drools during the night." She began to grin.

Elphaba's emerald face turned a darker shade. "Wh--what is _that _supposed to mean?"

Galinda giggled.

She sighed, her green skin turning back to its original shade. "Well, at least all the chores are done now, at least I can---"

"Oh no!" Galinda squeaked.

"What?" Elphaba averted her attention to the blonde who was avoiding sitting in the pink blob on the bed. Elphaba peered over more and saw the bottle of nail polish was tipped over and seeping onto the sheets.

Galinda bit her bottom lip. "I think I need to re-change my sheets."

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Thought it needed more? Let me know! I might tweak it.**

**I hope you guys caught the "nobody likes a stinky witch." I had to throw that in somehow haha. **


End file.
